percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikari Utausawa
Hikari Utausawa is the 16 year old Japanese older sister of Hikaru Utausawa and Demi-god Daughter of Apollo. She was born December 27, 1997 and is older than Hikaru by 1 minute. Background Hikari was born on December 27, 1997 with his sister Hikari. Their mother abandoned them in a Japanese Mall Complex when they were 3 years old. They were found by Moka Tsukisama , who demanded, quite literally, that they be taken and fed at her home. They stayed at Tsukisama Manor for most of their lives, pledging alligence in return for their treatment. The twins were used as amusement some times, as their singing voices were lovely. Kiyoko had the best trainers of the Tsukisama clan train Hikari in combat (another trained Hikaru in weapons) as she saw that they were going to be around Moka a lot. When Moka left to find her Father, Kiyoko Tsukisama had Hikaru and Hikari follow her. The first time Moka was attacked by a monster, it was actually Hikari and Hikaru's scent that attracted it. The second time it was all Moka's scent. They had to seperate when a Satyr found Hikaru and Hikari and took them to Camp Half-Blood. As Moka was a child of a Japanese God and Hikari and Hikaru the children of Apollo, their stay at Tsukisama Manor was expired due to the fact that Japanese Gods and Greek Gods dislike each other. Appearance Hikari has blonde hair that reaches to her shoulder and big and bright blue eyes. Her hair, at most times, is down, with a big white bow at the top, but there are times where it is in pigtails, or a ponytail (that looks different than her brother's). Normally, Hikari wears a school uniform consisting of a white shirt with a tie and a black skirt, but she also wears dresses and other normal clothing such as T-Shirts and hoodies like her brother. Personality Hikari is a loyal girl who is also very nice from the start. She is friendlier than her brother, but is also very wary of strangers. Being of the Tsukisama Clan, as she and her brother were adopted into it, she was trained to be cold to strangers, but Hikari was a nice girl from the start and it's hard for her to even be mean for no reason. However, around strangers, she keeps up a shield which causes tension to arise. When she gets to know someone, she gives off this "Don't worry! I'm here for you!" feeling. Hikari loves boys- bishies, especially. She goes crazy if she sees one and will automatically declare them her boyfriend. She very rarely truly says one is her boyfriend, and when she does, she intends to make say with that until someone/something stops her. Hikari is a bright girl, no pun intended, as she uses her intellegence to be clever and sneak around. She usually keeps her brother from moping and whenever she sees her, along with her brother, she is the protector of Moka Tsukisama, heir of the Tsukisama Clan. Relationships Hikaru Utausawa As her brother, Hikari has an extremely close relationship with him. He usually protects her as best as he can, despite her protests. Hikari tries to liven Hikaru's mood all the time, to no avail. Moka Tsukisama Moka is Hikari's mistress- Hikari serves under her for her life. She owes everything she owns to Moka for taking her and her brother in but knows that now that she's been banned from the Tsukisama Manor, it will be hard for her to repay her debt. Very hard. Katsumi Jirokanta Hikari's very close to Katsumi, considering he's the one who trained her. Oblivous to his feelings, she treats him like her best friend and cherises him. Abilities *Siren Song- "The user is capable of emitting astonishingly beautiful and enchanting song/music that is capable of summoning/luring anyone who hears it to come towards the singer." (Shares with Hikaru) *Minor Heliokenisis- "The users can control, create and manipulate some aspects of a sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity,and mass/gravitational field." *Enhanced Combat- "User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry." Weapons *Death Gloves- Hikari uses gloves with claws on them as part of her Enhanced Combat training. They weigh a ton, so it takes skill to use them. Trivia *Hikari means "Light" in English, but is mostly used for girls. *Hikari looks a lot like Kagamine Rin, as Hikaru looks like Kagamine Len. *Even though she's forbidden to come anywhere near the Tsukisama Clan and any members, she will still serve her mistress Moka Tsukisama. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Apollo Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Original Character